thebeastlyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kendra Hilferty
thumb|291px|link=File:Tumblr_lo5bxfWwKz1qbosdq.jpg'''Kendra Hilferty '''is a main character Beastly. She is a witch that masquerades as a student in Buckston Acadamy. She is a master at changing style and hair and she resents Kyle and she hates the way he only thinks about himself. She lives in a small house in an allyway. She is a mysterious character everybody thinks that she is weird. She vandalised the school by graffiting Kyles campaign posters for something not really important to him. Kyle asked Kendra to the school dance which Kendra thinks is his second chance after he humiliated her. She turns up at the dance and Kyle calls her numerous names and she says something that makes Kyle's mind go weird. Kyle runs into his house were he sees Kendra again waiting for him. She puts the spell on him and dissapears. The next time you see her she is at a halloween party. kyle confronts her and she says she cannot reverse the curse. When Kyles time starts running out he goes over to her house where she is just locking up the house. He runs over to her and begs that she gives him more time she says she can't. She makes a deal with him. that if he gets lindy to say she loves him then she will give Kyles friends Sola and Will what they truly want and deserve : Sola to get her family to come and see her and Will his sight. She agrees and wishes him luck. in the final scene Kyles father (Who was exactally like Kyle before) is sitting at his desk when his assistant tells him that his intern is here. He says that he is happy aslong as she is 'easy on the eyes' the assisstant says that she is very odd but says that she can work magic with whatever you throw at her. The elevetor opens reveiling, Kendra. It is estimated that Kendra was planning to a cast a curse on Kyle's father. Trivia *Everybody in Buckston High School refers to Kendra as ''The Witch ''for her diffrent chose of clothes and dark makeup *She is now Rob Kingstons intern *It is implied that she will do the same thing to Rob as she did to Kyle *She vandalised Kyles election posters *She got called by Kyle stuff like 'Ball biting, Voodoo-Tatted Slut' and 'Self Mutalizing, Tatted Franken-Skank' *She was in the audience for kyles election speech *She might have had a crush on Kyle because she was happy when He asked her to the school dance and she smiled at him at the dance *When Kyle got Lindy to say i love you, Kendra was watching him inside Buckston High school *She changes her hair lots of times during the films, The first time she has a black streak with her hair brushed back, The second time she has a black bob, the third time the same as the first, the third time she has her hair down with no streaks just straight and blonde and the final time she changes her hair to a diffrent style is at the halloween party when it was crimped *She used foundation to vandalise the posters *She constantly taunts kyle during the film *She used the words 'Best embrace the suck!' to get into Kyles head. The words actually where used by Kyle during his election speech *Her shoes are spikey Quotes *Wow! Looks are important to you! *Maybe its just me but shouldn't whoever runs the green committee actually care about things green? *Whats the catch? *Is Bulls*** One word or two? *So i'd be like? going with you? *I don't know what game this is, but i'll play *Everybody deserves a second chance *You know what people say about me don't you? *Only idiots screw with B******, careful now! *I only came to give you a second chance *I'm here for everyone who just missed the beauty boat! *i didn't get it! But pretty soon you will! *You have a year to find someone to love you. Or stay like this forever! *The words 'I Love You' will release you from the spell *As aggressivley unattractive outside are you are inside! *You've learned nothing! *Find someone who can see better then you can! *Seven more months for someone to say i love you! Click Here to see Kendra's gallery